<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Celestial Seeker by Mistress1296</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596819">Celestial Seeker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress1296/pseuds/Mistress1296'>Mistress1296</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail, Huntik: Secrets &amp; Seekers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Child Abuse, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress1296/pseuds/Mistress1296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy ran away from an abuser home trying to find her way in the world. With no one to help but her spirits and a little titan, she'll find her way in life and unlock the secrets of the pass.<br/> AN: Fairy Tail and Huntik was been on my mind so I decide to make a seeker and mage combo. not overpower Lucy but one who can hold her own and have some trust issues. <br/>Warring rates may go up don't know yet</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucy Heartfilia/Loke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Lucy cry as her back was wrap up with medical tape by a maid who looked down sadly at the young girl. The maid mumbles a faint goodbye as she got up to leave. Lucy only waited until the door was close then grab a bag under her bed. After what just happened, she would not be abuse by another person ever again. Lucy already got everything she needed she even grab her mother's keys before they wore sent away now, she’ll have the companionship of her mother celestial spirit.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">“Open gate of the Goat! Capricorn!" Lucy calls out the spirit. Capricorn is a tall goat humanoid with white fur, a muscle, and a massive appearance. He wore a black formal twin-tail butler suit that covered his arms and legs.</p><p class="western">“Miss Lucy, are you sure you want to do this?” Capricorn asked to make sure that this was really what Lucy wants, but after today he would have taken the six-year-old away himself. Capricorn didn’t want Lucy traveling at since a young age, but this home was not safe to raise a child. At least Lucy will have her spirits to help guide her.</p><p class="western">Lucy nodded she was determined not to be use and abuse by her father or any other human. She has her spirits now she didn’t need to relive on humans for anything.</p><p class="western">“Very well. My lady-” Capricorn started before being interrupted by his young masters.</p><p class="western">“Just Lucy. After today it just Lucy. "Lucy said</p><p class="western">Capricorn nodded and grab the last bag Lucy pack and send it to the Celestial spirit world. He grabs Lucy then jumps out of a window running into the night.</p><p class="western">--------- Time Skip 9 months---------</p><p class="western">Lucy wanders through the forest by a small village so far, she was doing good for herself. Her friends help so much but she was lonely she couldn’t have her spirits out all the time, but she couldn’t trust other humans.</p><p class="western">“You know. Children shouldn't be wandering all alone.” said a voice</p><p class="western">Lucy tense up looking around but she didn’t see anything there were no humans but she could see the village in a distance.</p><p class="western">“Who are you? Come out.” Lucy's call pulls out Capricorn's golden key to prepare to protect herself.</p><p class="western">“Don’t worry child it is not my interest to harm you. Although I didn’t expect to run into you again.” the voice continuing.</p><p class="western">“What do you mean by that?” Lucy asks confused as to why the voice seems to know her.</p><p class="western">“I saw you from time to time in the last few months I decided to talk to you now. It seems to me you don’t have anyone to look after you, and I can’t and good consciousness let you good off on your own.”</p><p class="western">“Open gate of the Goat! Capricorn!” Lucy called to prepare for a fight.</p><p class="western">“Please calm down I going to tell on you, and I won’t hurt you I just want to help you defend yourself you may call me Cherit.” said, and out from a tree came a small gray furry gargoyle-like creature with bats like wing a long tail with a dark gray tip. The creature smile toward the girl in a friendly manly as he lands in front of her.</p><p class="western">“What are you?”</p><p class="western">“I am a titan. You won't find many around and most people don’t know about us. It like I said I don’t want to hurt you I want to help I would like to be your teacher.” Cherit explain calmly</p><p class="western">“Well, why do you want to do that? What do you get from it?" Lucy asked knowing that nothing in life ever comes free.</p><p class="western">“Well, I been lonely for a while, and I seen you by yourself. I want to help you, and maybe get a friend just as it seems you need one as well.</p><p class="western">Lucy asks her spirits through their mental link what she should do. They didn’t sense anything danger from the creature and knew it couldn't really harm their masters</p><p class="western">
  <em>yes</em>
</p><p class="western">-------Time skip 6 years----</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">After learning about titans Lucy was taught how to be a seeker from Cherit and a mage from her spirits. With Cherit being immortal like her spirits he has been able to teach her about the world as a whole. Lucy was eager to try everything new which often led to her getting into trouble. So, to keep herself safe Cherit taught Lucy protective, and restrictive spells her spirits taught her battle strategist and tactic at age 7.</p><p class="western">As time with on Cherit introduces Lucy to more seeker that he knew, and he tries to get her to join Huntik to be a seeker under them. Lucy was not happy with him trying to decide her life for her. Lucy told Cherit off saying that she will decide whether or not to join a guild or a seeker order. It was clear to them that she was not over her distrust of humans so they decide to increase Lucy's training.</p><p class="western">Cherit convinces Lucy to start going after her own titans to help protect her, and to sharpening her seeker skills. She sometimes took mage requests from small towns and villages for money. Through these quests, Lucy gains more gate keys and titans.</p><p class="western">Through one of her quests, she ran into a Fairy Tail mage call Gildarts who drag her to Fairy Tail one day.</p><p class="western">“Look I don’t need to be a guild mage I been doing fine just for myself,” Lucy said to Gildarts annoyed that the stubborn man refuses to let this go. Secretly she was impressed that the man was determent to see to her safety.</p><p class="western">“Fine. But you have to promise as a Celestial mage that you will make regular visits to the guild to check-in. That is the only way I won’t talk someone about a child going off on her own.” Gildarts finally relieve after five weeks of walking.</p><p class="western">“Very well. On my word and honor as a celestial mage, I will visit Fairy Tail to check-in.” Lucy promise</p><p class="western">------Time Skip 4 years-----</p><p class="western">Throughout the dark cave a chaotic battle rage as a cry of pure anguish ring through the dark area. There was a brilliant light before all was silent was the only thing left.</p><p class="western"> </p><p class="western">In Fairy Tail, things we're doing what they normally do but many in the guild were worried about their nonofficial guild member Lucy. She was supposed to be here the week before there were teams who were going to go looking for her the next day. When suddenly there was a light in the middle of the guild a large black jaguar wearing orange and cream armor with a girl on her back. It was clear it was their missing friend who injures. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the errors. if anyone has any suggestions I would love to hear them. please be polite</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucy woke with a cry of fear her heart racing in her chest. it took a moment for her to remember her personal mission. Lucy looks around to see that she was in some infirmary. Was she in a hospital? The last thing Lucy could remember was summoning Umbra to teleport her away. So, who found her and was kind enough to help her? The door to the infirmary opens enough that she saw a familiar head of orange hair as Loke walked in the room. That surprise the blonde as Loke usually avoided her when she came by at least he was always polite.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning beautiful nice to finally see your lovely eyes again,” Loke said flirting with the celestial mage.</p><p>Lucy can only blink in confusion Loke never flirted with her after he learns she was a celestial mage so what got into him. Was he hurt during a reason mission that made him forget his hatred of celestial mages or was he just really that worried about her?</p><p>“Loke are you ok? You're not hurt, are you?” Lucy asked worry that there was something seriously wrong with him, or worst maybe Lucy hit her head without knowing.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm find. When you fully heal do you want to go out for dinner?” Loke said going back to flirting with the blond mage.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I did hit my head. I made need to see the doctor about a concussion-.” Lucy started to say until Loke cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a concussion. This isn’t a dream, and I am not hurt.” Loke said smiling at the blond. At that Lucy knew that the only reason that Loke of all people would flirt with her would be that he knew of her secret.</p><p> </p><p>“You know. Don’t you.” Lucy said they both knew it wasn’t a question.</p><p> </p><p>“I know enough about Celestial magic to know that there isn’t a jaguar spirit,” Loke said as a way to confirm what they both knew.</p><p>“Loke-”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t tell anyone. If that what your asking. Lucy whatever type of magic you use is your to disclose if you want to.” Loke interrupts not wanting Lucy to feel uncomfortable while she rests.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy took a moment to take a closer look at Loke then she nodded in acceptance of his offer. Lucy knew that if she told Loke about being half celestial mage he’ll go back to running from her. Plus, if he keeps his promise then Lucy wouldn’t have to explain her other life. Which now more than ever she needs to lay low from and with Loke silence it would be easier. Lucy shifts in bed as pain shot through her. She groans in pain then felt for her magic reserve. She sighs in relief at least her reserve was full.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Everfight</b>.” Lucy intones as an amber aura surrounded her healing the rest of her injuries. Lucy sigh in relief and got up off the bed much to Loke's amazement and slightly exasperation. He decides not to say a word it was common knowledge in Fairy Tail that Lucy did not like to feel cage. It would be amusing until she gets restless so now the whole guild takes turns to make sure she stays still long enough to heal.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on princess I’m sure everyone waiting for you to dress,” Loke said knowing that was likely the case now.</p><p> </p><p>Loke leaded the way first hoping that no one chose to wreck anything or else Lucy would fly into a rage. She did not approve of the usually out of control guild fights and damage that came with it.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>LUCY!</b>” The shout of greeting came from the whole guild as they rush to welcome her back. Lucy smile at the rambunctious guild it hasn’t changed a bit in the year she has been away.</p><p> </p><p>“Where were you?”</p><p> </p><p>“How was your trip?”</p><p> </p><p>“What happen to you?”</p><p> </p><p>“How are you up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Loke your supposed to make sure she had more rest.”</p><p> </p><p>“Next time we need to tie her to a bed.”</p><p> </p><p>This was one thing she always looks forward to after four years Fairy Tail was one place she felt at home. It just makes her next course of action easy to make. Lucy knew that Fairy Tail all has a past problem and that they knew in some way that she was not too trusting, but no one asks why.</p><p> </p><p>“OK. Let me answer your questions one at a time. My trip was mostly fine, and I found what I was looking for. I got into a fight and I had to escape because I am sure the place blew up. I am fine now I have a spell to heal the rest of my injury. You are not going to tie me to a bed or else I<em> will make you pay</em>. And did anyone really think that <em>Loke</em> of all people could keep me in bed?” Lucy said answering all the questions that she heard.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know about that princess. I think I could keep you very busy in bed." Loke said suddenly next to her his arm around her shoulder. The guild could only stare in shock at all <em>Loke,</em> <em><b>Loke</b></em>of all people was flirting with the celestial mage. Finally, it was the master who gotten over his shock. Only to then shock the rest of the guild even Loke worse than before.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Lucy are you finally ready to officially join the guild. It said so in your letter I already got the documents done. Now what color do you want for your guild mark?” a short but powerful man name Makarov Dreyar came up to Lucy holding a stamp.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>WHAT!?” </b>the whole guild basely just went into shock.</p><p> </p><p>“Master. I think we put the guild out of action for a while.” Lucy said calmly as everyone else was on the ground in different states of shock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the announcement Lucy insistent on finding a place to stay before she takes any jobs. Lucy thought about what type of home she wanted somewhere that she could have some privacy. She didn’t want to worry about paying rent, and someone trying to hold money over her head. She also wanted someplace close to the guild, but she prefers to be in the woods to grow food. Lucy set off to find a house in the wood that was for sale or a spot where she could make a house for herself.</p><p> </p><p>After a week Lucy finally had a place to call home. She had to make a house herself lucky for her with both her titans and spirits had made to make it perfect. The house was three-story-tall the top floor was full of rooms. The middle flood was in the kitchen, dinner, living, and laundry room. The third floor was an indoor pool that was an origin an underground hot-spring. There was an outdoor garden for personal use than a bit farther away was a makeshift training ground.</p><p> </p><p>She gives an update to Mira about her new home. It was a private area in the forest away from the town but close enough to reach the guild. What Lucy didn’t expect was for members of the guild to come over as uninvited guests. Lucy walks out of her shower to her bathroom only to find Natsu and Happy there in her bedroom. That was now in a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo.” Natsu and Happy greeted Lucy cheerful ignore the obvious fury that the blond ooze.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy roundhouse kick both Happy and Natsu into the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Dragon Fist</b>” Lucy intones as a red aura surrounding fist which she uses to punch them. Slowly got up from the painful attack cowering from the fury's blond.</p><p> </p><p>“Clean this up right now!” Lucy shouted at them.</p><p>They immanently rush to do as the blond stay making sure that the room was clean than when they found it. The bow in front of Lucy hopping that this would make the girl happy.</p><p>“I’m getting dress now. I’ll see you two at the guild. Now go.” as soon as she stops speaking, they ran back to the safety of the guild.</p><p>-------------------------------------Fairy Tail guild---------------------------------------</p><p>Once Lucy returns to the guild, she was surprised to hear that Natsu somehow set fire to a port in Hargeon Town and a good part of the town itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Natsu. What did I tell you about unnecessary destruction?!” Lucy asked with a dark aura around her. Natsu was holding on to Happy shaking in fear while some of the guild members try to sneak to avoid Lucy's fury.</p><p>“Lucy there was this jerk call Bora try to sell girl into slavery and use Fairy Tail's name to cover for it. I had to teach him a lesson.” Natsu cry hopping that would excuse him from merciless beating.</p><p> </p><p>“Beside Bora did most of the damage. The army just wouldn't listen then he got away. "Happy continue placing the blame somewhere else knowing she would take almost any change to she gets to one-up the magic council.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, guys I’ll be on council handling duty for a bit,” Lucy said as she thought of all the fun she could have with messing with the council. The guild returns to normal not wanting to be a part of whatever the girl did to legal trick off the council.</p><p>“Hey! Lucy your first job is with team Natsu.” Natsu announces happily.</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Lucy asked confused as to why she going over to a mission with them.</p><p>“The guild wanted time with you so we set up a chart to send time with you by missions,” Mirajane inform her.</p><p> </p><p>“And your first mission is with us so we pick the perfect job for you!” Happy cheer</p><p> </p><p>“We’re even packing a surprise bag for you. So, let get going.” Natsu pulling a bag from behind the bar. Before he grabs Lucy by the arm then ran out of the guild dragging Lucy along with Happy flying above them.</p><p>On the train ride, Lucy learns that they would have to destroy a book. She pauses as she read the ‘blond maid’ line and sent a dark look at Natsu and Happy.</p><p>“I’ll get back at you two later. Anyway, I know a few things about Duke Everlue, and can honestly say he a real piece of work. There maybe something going on behind the scene. Maybe we could kill two birds with one stone.” Lucy said planning out her multi-part plan to annoy the magic council.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Lady Lucy</em> <em>we love you, but </em><em>please</em><em> don’t cause</em><em> too much </em><em>trouble” </em><em>Capricorn </em><em>pleaded they were lucky enough to curb her worst impulse to people she didn’t. They didn’t need any reheard because of what just happen.</em></p><p> </p><p><span class="u">“<em>Capricorn did I ever burn down a minor yet?” </em></span>Lucy asked thinking about how she’ll hide her tasks.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>No, Miss Lucy. I didn't think you need to plan for a nearly impossible outcome.” Taurus spoke thinking that to plan too far ahead is not the best idea. Many good plans don’t hold up to the end.</em></p><p> </p><p><span class="u">“<em>Taurus we are talking about the most destructed person in the wildest guild in Fiore. It best to always plan for destruction.”</em></span> Lucy said it was common to acknowledge at this point you can’t go anywhere in Fiore and not know that one simple fact.</p><p>
  <span class="u">“<em>Also, would one you record the mission I’ll need prof for later.”</em></span>
</p><p>“Of course,<em> Lady Lucy.”</em></p><p>----------------------------------------------Shirotsume Town--------------------</p><p>the team made its way into the town lactation after hours on the train. Lucy knew they needed to garter information it was best to keep a low profit. Natsu meanwhile was just barely drugging himself off the train looking dead to the world. Happy just didn’t look like he cares that his best friend looks to be the walk dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Never again” Natsu moan looking only a bit better than the walking dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop begin so dramatic Natsu. Come on we need to find information first before we see the client.” Lucy not caring about his motion sickness. Lucy felt that he deserved no simply form her because of his trick</p><p> </p><p>“But I hungry. I can’t contain the mission without food.” Natsu pitiful moan</p><p> </p><p>“Find you two go. I meet you later.” Lucy signs at least they won’t ask too many questions.</p><p> </p><p>Lucy went to an ally making sure no one was paying attention to her. She took out an amulet from a pouch that was around her waist. It was a six golden wing shape with a green gem in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Take flight, Solwing</b>.” a six-winged hawk wearing a Greek helmet. The hawk landed on her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Yes, mistress.”</em></p><p>“Just Lucy Solwing”</p><p>“<em>My apologist mistress.” </em>If a hawk can smirk Solwing looks like he pulls it off.</p><p> </p><p>“Solwing. I need you to help me scout out a man-call Duke Everlue. He lives in a mansion at the edge of town. Find out what you can and come to find me.”</p><p> </p><p>Solwing nodded yes then raise his six wings and took off to make sure no one saw him. Lucy left the ally looking to find her own information from the town people. From what she found no one really likes him and some were more than willing to tell of crimes he committed either them or people they knew. From what Solwing found there was some tight security around the mansion</p><p> </p><p>As the trio got to the meeting address, they were surprised to see a massive mansion. they didn’t have long to appreciate the view as the client came to show them a side entrance. As big as this mansion is it should have had service there to help clean it. The inside while it was big as the outside but it was unusual empty Lucy saw there weren’t many representatives of the supposed homeowner. With what Solwing found and the strangeness of the client's‘ home’ it would seem that they were been lie too. So that leaves the question of what was next should they trust the client to pay, or will they be sent to a higher-class quest then they are pay to be.</p><p> </p><p>I’m the client. My name is Kaby Melon.” The slightly middle-aged man and his wife greet them with a smile and two cups of tea.</p><p>“Melon?”</p><p>“You have such a yummy-sounding name!”</p><p>“Hey, don’t be rude, you two!</p><p>Kaby laughs good-naturally. “I get that all the time,” he says, not taking any offense at all.</p><p>Lucy’s eyes narrow, expressions stern--<em>I’ve heard that name somewhere before</em>…</p><p>“Well then, let me tell you about this job,” Kaby offers, and the trio straightens with attention. “My request is for you to destroy a book that is currently in possession of Duke Everlue. The book’s title is Daybreak. It’s fine if you just incinerate it.”</p><p>“Destroy it… so we don’t necessarily have to steal it?” Lucy asks.</p><p>“Ah, I’m basically asking you to destroy someone’s possession, so it’s basically the same as stealing,” Kaby affirms.</p><p> “Burn it?” Natsu grins, raising a finger with an ember of fire, “okay, what if I just burn down the whole mansion?”</p><p>“Piece of cake!” Happy cheers.</p><p>“No!” Lucy interrupts the two, “you’ll get the military involved again and you’ll be charged for <em>arson, again</em>, Natsu! What is that book, anyway?” Lucy asks.</p><p>“Who cares? It’s two hundred thousand jewels! Beside I know you can find a way to get us out of trouble easy”. So, don’t worry so much. Just think about the fun new experience.” Natsu says.</p><p>“I'm not one to burn down a place like you Natsu if we do this, we do it my way,” Lucy said</p><p>“No,” Kaby interrupts, “it’s… two million. I’m paying two <em>million </em>jewels.” And that evidently takes the shock out of the three, paling to a horrifying degree. “Oh, you weren’t aware?”</p><p>Natsu’s flabbergasted.</p><p>“Two-- two million divided by three is…?” he gets dizzy, holding up a few confusing fingers that aren’t really counting by any known system, “I can’t even do the math!” he explodes.</p><p>Still pale as a ghost, Happy interrupts cheerfully, eyes swirling from the sheer sum, “don’t worry, it’s simple! I get one million, you get one million, and the rest is Lucy’s!”</p><p>“Woah, you’re smart, Happy!”</p><p>“No, there’s nothing left for me!” Lucy knocks them back to their senses.</p><p> Kaby is obviously taken aback by their panic, “now, now, please calm down.”</p><p>Mr. Melon I hope you are aware that it is common knowledge to always check a town before doing missions right. From what I hear many have their own reason to get at Everlue. I won’t ask for your reason, but the drastic increase in money means that Everlue will be expecting us. To put it simply you're hiding the rank and reason for this mission.” Lucy said throwing a glare at the client</p><p>Kaby closes his fists tighter into the prayer position, and he looks down. “I’m desperate,” he admits, “I need to destroy that book no matter what. I can't allow that book to exist.”</p><p>Lucy takes in the situation then turns to toward the boys sending a questioning look to them. They nodded a silent agreement that they would still take the missions.</p><p>“Like it said before we won't ask for the details. However, we will make sure you’ll get your money worth for the mission. Also, we will make sure nothing negative gets back at you.” Lucy said giving a small gentle smile to the couple who could only send them grateful looks.</p><p>--------------------------------------------Everlue Mansion-------------------</p><p>At Duke Everlue’s mansion, the front gates are bolted metal. Surrounding the palace is a series of slender trees sitting casually on the grass, while behind it a small lake and a massive rocky formation are visible.</p><p>“Excuse me! I came because I’ve heard you were hiring maids!” Lucy calls out, her voice was sickeningly sweet. “Is anybody home?”</p><p>
  <em>“Solwing I want you on the lookout. Find me a bind spot for plan </em>
  <em>delta</em>
  <em>” Lucy commute</em>
  <em>e with Solwing through their bond.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>I found </em>
  <em>several </em>
  <em>areas where </em>
  <em>you can start mistress.” </em>
  <em>Solwing voice immanently answers back.</em>
</p><p>A few paces away and in a bush, was Natsu and Happy.</p><p>“Break a leg!”</p><p>“Do your best!”</p><p>They whisper-shouted at her in encouragement.</p><p>Suddenly the ground behind her inflated, the tiles of the ground rising in the added pressure from below then it bursts open. A gigantic, very obese maid with a brutish face and two ponytails leaps out from the earth like a mole, landing on the ground heavily.</p><p>Lucy squeaks.</p><p>The lady straightens. “Maid applicant?” The camera zooms in on her very manly, very defined face with lots of sharp wrinkles. She turns to the hole she created, “Master, there’s someone that came for the maid position!”</p><p>And out sprouts another figure from the hole.</p><p>A short, plump man with skinny arms, and legs wearing a formal black suit fastened with a large gold button, and adorned with a decorative red flower. He also sports a curled mustache that directly protrudes from his nostrils, as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head.</p><p>He plays with his mustache, “Did you call for me?”</p><p>“Let’s see here…” the man considers, scrutinizing Lucy.</p><p>Lucy sparkles with the professionalism of a trained sweetheart, “It is very nice to meet you!” </p><p>Duke Everlue stares harder.</p><p>Lucy’s smile stiffens. <em>I’m breaking out in goosebumps! Bear with it, Lucy, bear with it!</em></p><p>Duke Everlue scoffs. “Rejected. Go home, ugly.”</p><p>“Ug-!!” Lucy is very, very offended, she got her looks from her mother, and to call Lucy ugly was to call her mother ugly. She was going to tear him down so far; he was going to wish that Natsu would just burn down his home instead of the pain that Lucy was going to put him.</p><p>“And there’s that,” the large pink maid tells her, “Go on home, ugly.”</p><p>“Understand? For a person as <em>magnificent </em>as I am,” Duke Everlue turns around with a sneer, and a row of maids pop out from underground like a chain of utter clown shows, “only beautiful girls will do!”</p><p>And the four impressively ugly girls pose grandly, proudly, each one of them somehow looking uglier than the next.</p><p>A dark and sinner area surrounded Lucy as she glares at them with so much hate that everyone within the area felt like death itself was after them.</p><p>“<b>You have five seconds to get out of my sight before I end your life,” </b>Lucy stated</p><p>Immediately Everlue and four of his maids drive back into the hole they came from in a mad attempt to getaway. The largest maid Virgo stared at her for a moment until Lucy glare harder and she to drive underground.</p><p>“Are you ok Lucy?” Happy asked concert that comment was hurt their blond friend. Lucy didn’t offer to talk about her family but the guild knew that she takes after her mother the most. Lucy always said that her mother was beautiful and she took pride in her looks.</p><p>“I’m fine guys. I was going to let him off easier now let destroy the baster. And I got just plan to do that.”Lucy's dark smirk spare across her face.</p><p>“Not to worry Lucy we already got a plan ready.”</p><p>“Really what the plan?” Lucy asked surprise as one of the most destruction personal she knows had a plan</p><p>“We’ll going with Plan C!” Natsu says.</p><p>“Plan C?” Lucy asks.</p><p>“It’s C for ‘CHARGE’!!” Happy declares.</p><p>“How is that even a plan?!” Lucy shrieks. God these guys are hopeless!</p><p>A lacrima crystal ball was shown near the edge of a tree, and Duke Everlue chuckles from somewhere inside the mansion, watching their every move. Three shadowy figures are shown in a canopy room. The one in the center is evidently Duke Everlue himself.</p><p>“More mages, even though they failed before?” someone, not Duke Everlue, says. The camera zooms in on the guild mark on Lucy’s hand, “Fairy Tail this time, huh?”</p><p>Duke Everlue sighs. “She would have hind it well if it's for her threat, but I wish they’d at least send someone more beautiful.” There’s a chuckle, and Duke Everlue smokes on his cigar.</p><p>“Now, how shall we kill the mages this time?” he laughs.</p><p>Dropping in with Happy’s wings, Lucy lands very nicely on the roof of the mansion.</p><p>“There you go.”</p><p>“Thanks, Happy!”</p><p>“Aye!”</p><p>Natsu sears through the glass window with his hand. “Sheesh,” he says, “what part of ‘charge’ do you not get? We should just run in from the front and blast through everyone in our way.”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“And then we burn the book if we remember to.”</p><p>“I said we can’t do that!” Lucy says. “We’re doing a robbery and the target this time isn’t a monster or a thieving organization. Duke Everlue is the town’s most influential man! If we’re not careful, the military’s going to get involved.”</p><p>Natsu sighs in defeat. “So, what now? You’re the one that said you weren’t going to forgive the guy.”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not,” Lucy says firmly, “I’m not just going to burn the book. I’m going to rune his reputed and take every from him!” Her eyes glint with a burning desire for revenge.</p><p>“Woah, that a bit much.”</p><p>“Aye.”</p><p>“We’re doing this my way” the dark aura was back</p><p>“Yes, Mam” the two salute not willing to anger her even more.</p><p>Natsu pops open the window through the hole he’s burned in, and they enter. It seems they’re in a storeroom. Lucy steps in, and jump at the sight of Happy inhabiting an empty skull. She sock off her shock before she turns away so the guys couldn't see what she was doing.</p><p>“<b>Come Gremlow”</b> Lucy intone summon an armored cover rat-like titian. “Gremlow I need you to look for a library and any illegal document,” Lucy said the small titian nodded then took off running glowing for a second then many more of the small creature appears.</p><p>“Lucy what was that,” they both ask shook to see one of Lucy summons</p><p>“Don’t worry he was one of mine. Gremlow is going to help us look.”</p><p>“Do you plan on opening every room to look for that book?” Natsu asks incredulously. Evidently, he’s not used to being anything but loud and dynamic. “Isn’t it faster to just grab someone and ask where the book is?”</p><p>“Aye!” Happy is still wearing the skull.</p><p>“We’re sneaking in and completing our mission without getting noticed, if possible,” Lucy tells him, “Besides we got Gremlow he can make a swarm of himself search quicker. All we need to do is wait”</p><p>There was a scratch sound on the door which Lucy open to see a Gremlow. “I<em> have found both a library and the files you wanted. The files are with Solwing follow me to the library.”</em></p><p>Lucy nodded then relay most of the message they nodded in return then all follow the armor rat down a few halls to one door. Just as they near the library the five maids burst from the ground, closing in on the group out of nowhere. The pink one, who seems the be the head maid, yells, “Intruders detected!”</p><p>They swirl surprised they didn’t need to make this harder for themselves. To whatever ridiculous luck they had Happy’s skull scares off the four-small fry, who scream “‘No! It’s a ghost!’ and scurries back.Lucy didn’t believe they were mage so decide to take mercy on the four scary maids.</p><p>“Gremlow swarm!” with one command the armor rat immanently glow then multiply surround the girls. All at once, they charge the girls quickly overwhelming them pinning them to the floor. Lucy's hands glow green when pointed at the down group of maids “<b>Stopglue” </b>She intones as a stream of green sticky glue-like substance shoot out binding the maids to the floor. Lucy was distracted for a moment when she heard Natsu fight with the top maid.</p><p>The pink maid hollers, “Flying Virgo Attack!” and she leaps, letting her whole-body weight come down flat on Natsu.</p><p>Natsu struggles to stand up, lifting the pink maid off him with the strength of a dragon. He tosses the lady away and roars up with a flaming foot. He swirls swings his foot around “<b>Fire dragon claw!</b>” he intones kicking the large maid. The lady was</p><p>going to lands harshly on the ground if Lucy wasn’t there. “<b>Bubblelift”</b>intones a blue aura surrounds her as she created a blue bubble around the falling maid to keep her from making any noise. Gremlow ran to a door at the end of the hall clawing at it. The team quickly follow opening the door to a large library. Lucy leans down to pet Gremlow behind the ear thanking him then in a flash return back to his amulet.</p><p>“Do we really have to cheek each book? Let just burn the whole room then go.</p><p>“No Natsu you are not going to burn anything. I got a friend you can help us search. <b>Come Akmen-Meo</b>”</p><p>The room glow as another titan came out, and both Natsu and Happy jumpy back shock and a bit scary. Its front half looks like a black and white cat with blue eyes with a pharaoh nemesis on its head. It was the back half that was decayed to the bone with few mummy wraps.</p><p>“What is that thing it freaky?!” Happy cry scary out of his mind.</p><p>“Happy you are a talking fly cat who is still wearing a skull you have no room to talk.”<br/>“But-”</p><p>“No room. Akmen-Meo searches the room for a book called Daybreak. <b>Loremaster” </b>the small titan eyes glow and her wraps lash books flew off the selves surrounded Meo. Not even a minute pass before the book return to the shelf's and Daybreak flew to Lucy's hand Meo turn to snare at the book.</p><p>“Great now let burn this book,” Natsu said cheerfully</p><p>“No Natsu were taking this book with us. There more to this mission than just to burn this book, and I think I found it.” Lucy said after she look through the book a moment before she to saw what was wrong with the book. Just as she was going to tell the boys Duke Everlue barges in from below, shattering the ground as he comes.</p><p>“So, you intruders are after Daybreak, huh? I wondered what all you mages were so frantically searching for turns out it’s that worthless book, of all things,” he says.</p><p>“Worthless?” Natsu asks.</p><p><em>The client would be willing to pay two million to get the book, </em>Lucy thinks, <em>but the owner, Everlue, says it’s worthless? </em><em>Does this mean that either knows that there was a spell on it?</em></p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>So, it’s okay if I take it?” she asks cheekily, looking hopefully</em>
  <em> he would just give them the book so they can be on their way.</em>
</p><p> “No! What’s mine is mine!” Everlue snaps giving the most childless answer possible.</p><p>“What are you five.”</p><p>“Shut up, ugly.”</p><p>“Guys I’m taking Everlue.” Lucy said darkly to which they quickly nodded.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t possibly touch me. Now its time for you pay for intruding!” he turns dramatically, and the library bookshelves part. He summons, “Vanish Brothers!”</p><p>And two figures emerge from the hidden space behind the bookshelves.</p><p>“Good afternoon,” the shorter one with a large frying pan on his back greets them. He’s bald save for a long braid that threads down to his waist.</p><p>“These brats are mages from Fairy Tail? Even Mama would be surprised by this,” the other says. He’s taller, with spiky, voluminous hair, and grand tattoos over his arm.</p><p>“That mark!” Happy points out the bands on their arms, “they’re from the Mercenary Guild, Southern Wolves!”</p><p>“So, they were hired to guard the mansion, huh,” Natsu says.</p><p>“Natsu, do you want these two idiots,” Lucy asked</p><p>“Yeah, more fun for me!” Natsu cheer</p><p>“You’ll be no match for me.” He sinks into the ground. "You two deal with the brat,” he says</p><p>Lucy pulls her out wrap then jumps into the hole Everlue just went through. Her whip glows as she fills it with celestial magic it turns gold then she hit the digging figure. Send him falling faster crashing into the dept of the mansion.</p><p>“Ugh, this has become troublesome,” Natsu groans, stretching his limbs out for the exercise, “Happy, can you go after Lucy?”</p><p>“Your opponent’s two Southern Wolves!” Happy warns him, “I'll back you up! Lucy wouldn’t want any help.”</p><p>Natsu assures him, “Nah, I’m more than enough for these guys. Besides You need to keep Lucy from killing that guy.”</p><p>“Huh? You bastard, I’m going to tell Mama on you!” one of the wolves raised their voice.</p><p>The other stops him. Neither of them moves to stop Happy from flying over their heads, going after Lucy. “Calm down. Keep your cool.”</p><p>“Be careful, Natsu!” Happy calls out.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll leave Lucy to you!” Natsu says.</p><p>“Come, Fire wizard,” the shorter one taunts.</p><p>“Huh? How’d you know?” Natsu asks.</p><p>“Fire was wrapping your legs when you defeated Virgo,” he explains, “you are, without a doubt, a Caster-type fire wizard.”</p><p>“We saw everything on the Surveillance Lacrima,” the other explains, “the girl is some sort of dual Holder-type, and she has keys. A Celestial Spirit mage, most likely. She has several keys. The cat is a Caster-type, able to create wings.”</p><p>“Oh?” Natsu hums, “you’ve observed us pretty well.” He grins, wrapping flames around his fist, “then I supposed you’re prepared to end up charred!”</p><p>He throws a punch, but it’s easily deflected with the back of the frying pan.</p><p>“I’m sorry to say, but we are <em>especially </em>skilled against fire-type wizards,” the shorter one taunts him, swinging in for a kick. Natsu jumps back to dodge.</p><p>The taller one leaps, and when he lands, the ground beneath him shatters. Natsu dives forward to evade again.</p><p>He’s smacked forward with the frying pan, and Natsu is sent flying out the door. He lands on the tongue of the obnoxious Everlue statue.</p><p>“You might be from Fairy Tail, but at the core of it all you’re just a wizard.”</p><p>“You’re no match for professional fighters like us mercenaries.”</p><p>Natsu scoffs, “so that’s all you’ve got?”</p><p>“Brother,” the taller one says, irritated, “this guy’s looking down on us!”</p><p>The shorter one is composed as always. “Do you know what a mage’s greatest weakness is?”</p><p>Natsu lifts his head, “you mean transportation?”</p><p>The shorter one prepares to leap. “Their weakness is their bodies!” he says. He brings the drying pan down on Natsu’s feet. Natsu dodges, but he breaks the stupid statue tongue clean in half. “To train oneself in magic is to train your intellect and your spirit!”</p><p>Natsu swerves aside to dodge a punch from the other brother.</p><p>“And as a result, you neglect the training of your own body,” he says. “Which means, compared to us who train our body day and night, you are no match, in terms of both power and speed.”</p><p>“Wooed, so scary,” Natsu taunts them, his voice singing as he beckons them, “so, when are you going to get serious?”</p><p>Both of the mercenaries are evidently surprised. "Brother, let’s do the combination attack!” the taller one says. </p><p>“Okay!” the shorter agrees. He throws his pan forward, and the taller stands in the center. “Surefire Skill: Destruction of Heaven and Earth!”</p><p>“Yeah, bring it!” Natsu taunts him.</p><p>With a determined roar, the shorter swings his pan upward, throwing the brother with it. Natsu, taken by surprise, follows the brother that’s way too freaking high-- “If you look to the Heavens,” the shorter brother says-- he leaps forward in one sharp stride, and swings his pan across, socking Natsu right in the face. “Earth is where we be!”</p><p>Natsu regains his balance, sliding to the side, and then positioning himself so the shorter brother is always in sight.</p><p>“Face the Earth, and…” the taller brother emerges above the head, throwing down an axe kick on Natsu’s back before he could react, “Heaven is where we be!”</p><p>The two stands before each other, a handheld before them in an oriental hand prayer. “This is the Vanish brother’s combination attack, Destruction of Heaven and Earth.”</p><p>“No one has ever survived this atta- what?!”</p><p>Natsu sighs, standing up, “what did you say about survivors?”</p><p>“No way!!” both brothers gawk, taken by surprise.</p><p>Natsu preps up his magic and takes a deep breath. “I blow you away with this! Roar of the Fire Dragon!”</p><p>“Here comes the fire magic!” the taller brother exclaims as if it’s a chance for them.</p><p>“It’s over!”</p><p>The shorter flips his frying pan-- and catches the roar, “Flame Cooking!” the flames vanish into the metal. He flips, “absorb all the flames, multiplies it and then!” The pan bursts into an inferno, “send it all right back!”</p><p>Caught off guard by the reflector, Natsu is engulfed by flames.</p><p>“It’s a Fairy barbecue!" But Natsu eats it. Sucks up all the flames like it’s the most normal course of action. “Now that I’ve eaten, I’m all revved up!”</p><p>The two brothers really shriek in fear this time.</p><p>“Wing Slash of the” Natsu throws his arms forward, a magic circle sprouting behind him and coating his figure in snakes of flames "Fire Dragon!!”</p><p>The impact is sent through the entire building, and all windows in the mansion shatter from the force. The scene pans out to show townspeople being alerted by the noise, and a dust cloud forms around the Everlue Mansion. Charred and fainted, the two brothers lay in a defeated pile.</p><p>“Crap, I think I overdid it,” Natsu says.</p><p>Everlue made a hush land but Lucy was caught by Happy. Everlue growl in frustration "How dare you to defile me the great Everlue.! I always get what I want no matter what it takes!” Everlue yell throwing a tantrum.</p><p>“Been a political doesn’t give you the right to imprison an innocent man. That the only way someone like you could ever get Kemu Zaleon to a write book about you.” Lucy said glaring at the man with undersign disgusted.</p><p>Everlue growl again as looking piss. “<b>Diver</b>” Everlue back glow brown magic then he disappears circle underground. “<b>Earth</b> <b>Bounce</b>” Everlue started to bounce all over the sewer aiming for Happy and Lucy while happy dodge Lucy's whip glow then smacks into Everlue send him back again.</p><p>“Lucy can’t I Can’t keep us up for long.” Happy said snuggling to support Lucy for a long.</p><p>“Land Happy,” Lucy said not wanting Happy to strain himself. Everlue started to swim the earth as if this was all a game to him.</p><p>“It was his own fault for refusing me in the first place!”</p><p>“What the hell?” Lucy stares him down, disgusted.</p><p>“I told him to write a book where I was the main character, and he refused!” Everlue explains he dives into the ground. Then his hand emerges behind Lucy and Happy. “That’s why I told him to write the book, or I’ll revoke citizenship for your entire family! That’s why I said, I’m a great man! "he says like it’s a proud thing he’s bragging about.</p><p>The ground begins to shatter under them. Lucy runs, and Happy takes off flying to evade the inevitable breakthrough.</p><p>Everlue emerges, “He finally wrote it!” he cheered. Lucy glared. “But I was annoyed at his prior refusal, so I made him write it in prison!”</p><p>Everlue casts another assault, so Lucy and Happy start running again. "How could you do that to someone just for your own selfish desires?!” Lucy shouts, angered. “You put him in solitary confinement for three years! Do you have any idea how he must’ve felt?!”</p><p>“Three years?!” Happy exclaims, shocked.</p><p>“<b>Bristtlebind</b>” a beam of red energy went into the ground as Everlue try to pop out them again a number of thorny vines came up after him wrapping around him hold both restricting and damaging him.</p><p>“<b>Open, gate of the golden bull, Taurus</b>.” Lucy summons wanting to bring pain to this baster.</p><p>“How may I help you today. Miss Lucy?” ask giving Lucy an appreciative yet respectable glance. Taurus is an extremely tall, heavily muscular, and athletic humanoid whose physical features are highly reminiscent of a bull covered in a black and white pattern</p><p>“Yeah, I want you to help pit this baster in his place.” reply with a vengeful glance</p><p>Everlue struggles to pulling out a golden key.</p><p>“<b>Gate of the maiden, I open thee,</b>” Everlue shouted</p><p>Up from the ground, the pink-haired maid from before emerges grandly. “You rang, Master?” she asks. “Virgo, get me free!” Everlue commands.</p><p>“No way, she was a spirit?!” Lucy exclaims to shook to stop the spirit from release Everlue.</p><p>Then Happy notices something. Lucy notices it too, and Everlue makes a gawking noise when he notices it in turn.</p><p>Above them, grabbing onto Virgo’s collar is none other than Natsu himself.</p><p>“Natsu?!” Lucy calls, surprised.</p><p>“Why is he with Virgo?!” Everlue is just as surprised, obviously-- there’s not a soul that isn’t confused in the area. </p><p>“How did you--?!” Lucy is at a loss for words.</p><p>“How, uh,” Natsu settles on Virgo’s shoulder-- Virgo herself is confused as well, confusion clear above her head with the question marks. “She just started moving, so I followed her, and… I don’t get it either!!”</p><p>“You followed her-- so you grabbed her?” Lucy asks.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you passed through the spirit world with her?” Lucy exclaims, “you, a human?! No way! Impossible!” Natsu is on Virgo’s head now, balancing precariously there-- and Virgo is blindly reaching around for the monkey on her head.</p><p>“Lucy, what should I do?!” Natsu asks.</p><p>At that, Lucy snaps out of it, composing herself. She reaches behind herself with her free arm, pointing at Virgo, “you deal with her!”</p><p>“Virgo, get rid of the nuisance!” Everlue commands. "Understood,” Virgo says.</p><p>And at the same time, Natsu shouts, “alright!” He punches the spirit with a hard Iron Fist of the Fire Dragon, sending her flying and Duke Everlue squeaking in disbelief.</p><p>Lucy takes the distracted moment to bind Everlue around her whip. “Now you can’t escape underground anymore!” Lucy swung the whip over to Taurus who slams him down then started to pound the man into the ground. Lucy cheering him on all the way while Natsu and Happy just looked away pretending not to notice.</p><p>“The composition and development of this book is just awful,” Lucy says, “there’s no way I would believe Kemu Zaleon wrote this.”</p><p>“So?” Natsu asks.</p><p>“So that’s why I thought there was a secret to this book!” Lucy says, showing Daybreak to Natsu again.</p><p>Natsu’s still confused.</p><p>They return the book to Kaby Melon, to the man’s utter surprise. </p><p>“What is the meaning of this?” the man receives it, very confusedly, “I believe I requested for you to destroy it.”</p><p>“Destroying it is simple, Mister Kaby. You should be able to do it yourself.”</p><p>Kaby’s hands tremble with rage as he looks at the book, “then I’ll incinerate it. I can’t even stand <em>looking</em> at it!”</p><p>“I understand why you cannot allow this book to exist--” Lucy says, and Kaby looks at her, surprised. “It’s to protect your father’s pride… you are Kemu Zaleon’s son, aren’t you?”</p><p>Natsu and Happy perk up, surprised by the new revelation.</p><p>“Why do you know that?” Kaby asks.</p><p>“Have you read the book?” Lucy asks instead.</p><p>“No,” Kaby says, “I couldn’t bring myself to do it. It’s trash. My father said so himself.”</p><p>Natsu interrupts, “that’s why you wanted to destroy it?”</p><p>“That’s right,” Kaby says.</p><p>Natsu snaps, reaching forward to confront the man, “you’re going to burn it just because it’s bad? That’s going too far! Your <em>dad</em> wrote that book!”</p><p>“Wait, Natsu!” Lucy holds him back, “I told you, he did it to protect his pride!”</p><p>Natsu seethes, but he lets the flames cool.</p><p>Kaby admits a moment later-- “yes,” he says, “my father was ashamed to have written Daybreak. Thirty-one years ago-”</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>-------------</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>Flashback------</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Father!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Young Kaby finds his father at the door. His father walks in-- and the first thing he says is “I’m sorry I’m late”, no greeting-- no explanations. Just that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His father walks straight in, shaking in his steps-- and he goes to the tool's chest, first of all.</em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>You didn’t contact us for three years! Where in the world were you writing?” Kaby demands from him, but he goes unheard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He ties a rope around his arm, away from his elbow, just a little over his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>I’m done for,” he says, “I quit being a writer.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Wait, what are you--</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His father lifts an axe over his head, and roars with determination, “I’m never writing a book again!” he declares. </em>
</p><p>Hearing this horrific story, Natsu and Lucy shriek in horror.</p><p>
  <em>Later, in the hospital, Kaby confronts his father.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>You’re an idiot,” he says, “didn’t I tell you three years ago? I told you you’d regret taking a commission for such a worthless book!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Well,” his father says, recovering on the bed, “the pay was good.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>You’re the worst!” Kaby says.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His father just smiles. “I finished that incredible piece of trash.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaby snaps, “what are you laughing about? You abandoned your family for three years to write that garbage!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Kaby,” his father says, “I was always thinking of you.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kaby trembles with rage, “then why didn’t you just write something decent and come home earlier?!” he raises his voice. “You abandoned your pride as a writer, you’ve abandoned your family!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>You were right to quit. Someone like you isn’t fit to be a writer,” Kaby spits-- then he adds, full of spite-- “or even a father.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His father smiles as he marches off.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The scene changes to the graveyard, where Kaby stands before his father’s tombstone.</em>
</p><p>“And my father died soon after. He committed suicide. I’ve hated him since then, I’ve always hated him,” Kaby tells them, “but as the months and years went by, the hatred I felt turned into remorse. And yet, my father is no longer in this world for me to apologize for what I’ve done.”</p><p>
  <b>----------------------</b>
  <b>Flashback ended----</b>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks at the book again.</em>
</p><p>“So, the very least I thought I could do for him, was to destroy this last, worst, work of his,” he says, “I wanted to rid the world of it, and with it, restore his good name. I think… I believe my father would agree with my choice.”</p><p>“No, he wouldn’t,” Lucy interrupts, and all eyes in the room turn to her.</p><p>The book glows, and an indigo magic circle spreads out from the book.</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>What is this?!”</em>
</p><p>The words on the title float.</p><p>“Kemu Zaleon-- his real name was Zekua Melon,” Lucy says, “he cast a spell on this book.”</p><p>Just then, the words DAYBREAK rearranged themselves to spell DEAR KABY.</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Dear Kaby?” he reads.</em>
</p><p>“That’s right--” Lucy says, “it’s addressed to his beloved son, Kaby. He cast a spell to rearrange the letters… on the entire thing!”</p><p>The book opens, and letters spill out of the pages, flying out and swirling around in a spiralled turbulence across the hall.</p><p>“Woah, the words are dancing!”</p><p>“Pretty!”</p><p>
  <em>Fascinated, Natsu poked at the letters in the sky, watching them bob in and out of place, only to swirl back in unaffected. Happy enjoyed being at the center of the spirals, bathing in the magical glow.</em>
</p><p>“The reason he quit being an author was not that he wrote the most terrible book in the world,” Lucy says, “but because he wrote the most incredible book in existence!”</p><p>Kaby and his wife have their mouths agape at the breathtaking sight.</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>This amazing book is a letter to you, Mister Kaby!” Lucy tells him, “this is the true secret-- the thing Kemu Zaleon truly wanted to leave behind.”</em>
</p><p>Tears are in Kaby’s eyes as he remembers his father’s last words to him. </p><p>“<em>I was always thinking of you.</em>”</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Dad…” Kaby receives the completed book in his hands, and he breaks out into emotional sobs. “I never really,” he smiles, “understood him, huh?”</em>
</p><p>Lucy smiles. “Of course! If you understood how the writer’s mind worked, you’d lose all pleasure in reading a book!” she says.</p><p>
  <em>Kaby looks at her, only gratitude in his expressions. “Thank you,” he says, “this book-- I can’t burn it.”</em>
</p><p>“Then I guess we don’t need the reward!” Natsu says.</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>They right. Besides Everlue will paying for this mission and a lot of other things as well.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lucy what did you do?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nothing. I just went over </em>
  <em>E</em>
  <em>verlue file he’s been avoiding a lot of </em>
  <em>illegal</em>
  <em> activity. </em>
  <em>The council is going to use the money to help fix Fairy Tail tab for damages. The rest will be given to all the people Everlue hurt before. So, you shouldn't worry about it all cover.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>Y</em>
  <em>ou know Lucy you could be really scary sometimes.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Aye. When you get your mind on something it terrifying.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>you guys make it seem that I did something impossible. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Lucy you the magic council to pay Fairy Tail. If that not doing the impossible, I don’t know what is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Will get used to it this is only just the beginning” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--------------------------------Fairy Tail guild----------------------------------</p><p>“Were back!” Natsu shouted as he burst through the guild doors with Happy responding also with an “Aye”.</p><p>Lucy shook her head at two before looking around to find the two wizards she was looking for. Lucy headed over to the bar to speak with Loke and Cana about bounty hunting.</p><p>“Hey, guys. Do you two want to go bounty hunt with me?” Lucy asks them Loke looks at her with surprises.</p><p>“Sure. What are we hunting?” Cana ask always one to help her close friend. Especially since Lucy can always get the best result.</p><p>“Bora of Prominence. I heard he causing quite the problem for the council. With the indecent in Hargeon Town, the council will soon put a bounty on him. I said we get a head start we be able to get a little extra.” Lucy said making sure the invite sounded great. Going after someone who wasn’t an official bounty was considered a pain.</p><p>Loke and Cana share a look before they both nodded in agreement.</p><p>“So, when and where do we go?” Loke asked if nothing else this mission would be interesting. Besides Loke wanted to make up for lost time thinking that she was a celestial mage. His hate for celestial wizard blinded him from getting to know a sweet, smart girl.</p><p>--------------------------Oshibana Town--------------------------------------</p><p>The trio travel to Oshibana town because Cana fortunetelling skills pin down an area to check.</p><p>“So why do you think Bora decide to set up shop in a place like this?” Loke asked his two traveling companies.</p><p>“Bora has been targeting places with few wizards. It also helps that there are easy escape routes here too. The railroad station provides either a quick getaway or a way to transport any new slaves he has.” Lucy said as the group walk toward the edge of town.</p><p>There was a group of females crowding around someone each of them calling out to ‘Salamander’. Lucy and Cana immediately went into the crowd to suck up to Bora while Loke looks around for Bora's partners. They needed to put a stop to Bora's whole inner circle today.</p><p>Loke's silence moves to the edge of the crowd to see there were only two men that stand out. Which made cent as most were already cough by the army in Hargeon town. Loke didn’t doubt that there were more who chose to join Bora and judging from the size of the crowd they were planning to send a shipment of slaves.</p><p>“Oh, Salamander it such an honor to meet you!” Lucy said coming up to Bora and cuddling up to him.</p><p>Bora would be on the lookout for Fairy Tail wizard's problem looked up members just to be safe. It was lucky that Lucy was too ‘new’ to be an affiliation with Fairy Tail.</p><p>“Well, it always nice to meet my adoring fans. Hey, I am having a party in a bit do you want to come? I would love to have such a beautiful date. "Bora said looking over the blond she had on a blue dress the top showing off a good part of her chest. The bottom half a short filly shirt that was white just below her hips and black leggy and white shoes sell the look.</p><p>Lucy ignores the lustful looks that Bora shoots her.</p><p>“Please. Meet me at the edge of town I rented some warehouses to hold a party. It would be the talk of the town.” Bora said</p><p>I was obvious that those words were meant to put the fans-girls at ease because if people know they would feel safe.</p><p>--------------------------------Warehouse------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The Fairy Tail wizards soon trailing after Bora making sure that he was oblivious to them. Which wasn’t very hard because the men were too arrogant to even check for enemies. They didn’t sense any kind of magic power from the subordinates so they didn’t need to worry too much about them.</p><p>“Aright here the plan. Cana you go look for the hostage you’ll be able you blend in if we miss someone, and I doubt any women capture will want to see a man. Loke takes out the subordinates then come help with backup. Remember we can’t cause too much damages, and the women are our priority. I will take on Bora.</p><p>They was on a time-limit to beat Bora before the women get here it didn’t help that they need to do it in secret. Cana pulls out her cards looking into the future to find out where all the hostages were before she makes a move. Being that this was technically an unofficial mission until a bounty on Boar head is send out, they could get into a lot of trouble. Cana slowly begins her part to infiltrate the underground warehouse. She holds out three cards to prepare her <b>Thunderbolt Fate</b> spell to attack the guards. As Cana got closer to the trapped women when she heard the guards talking.</p><p>“So, the next load of girls will be here soon. You think we can have a little fun before we ship them out? "a voice said</p><p>“We got to gags them and be careful not to damage the goods one too bad, or else we won’t a big payoff.”</p><p>Cana who had heard enough immediately let loose her <b>Thunderbolt Fate</b> spell. The cards shoot out till the two guards electrocute the perverts. Bean that they were not mages she made sure it wouldn't kill them, however, they would be lucky to wake up in two weeks.</p><p>Lucy holds out an amulet she decides to keep her celestial spirits away from Loke. Besides if something with wrong no-one would be able a pin it on her. Other seekers were on the other side of the world no one here knew the types of creature she had control over. With no way to blame it on Fairy Tail it was a safer option.</p><p>“<b>Punish them, Gar-Ghoul!” </b></p><p>As a light shine a winded gargoyle creature with red eyes appear in front of her. Loke took one look at the creature a strange look coming to his face but he seems to relax. Lucy hopes that it was because of a growing trust between them. Which was strange because even being with Fairy Tail grew to become my home there a small weariness around most members. Lucy supports that Loke manages to become a friend. Lucy pushes the mystery of why she was so close to Loke away for the moment. There was a small flash of light toward the edge of the warehouses that was the signal to attack.</p><p>“<em>Gar-Ghoul attack” </em>Lucy send the command through their mental link. Immediately suck in water from the air and then shoot it out at Bora. The powerful attack caught the enemies off guard blasting them into walls. Lucky for both them and Fairy Tail it didn’t break. As they was getting back their barren back Loke ready his ring magic letting his lose his <b>T</b><b>wister. </b></p><p>The twister slam into the subordinate sending them into the sky. Lucy and Gar-Ghoul flew to face Bora with Gar-Ghoul growling a red color as his ability activated. Boar was the first to get and active his <b>Red Carpet</b> to escape on a small cloud of fire. With more room between them, Boar magic circle form in front of his as a tornado of purple fire shoot out at them</p><p>“<b>Prominence Typhoon!” </b>Bora begins to laugh believing that he fried the magic and her pet. When the smoke clears an indigo shield was protecting them and the gargoyle shoot another gush of water at him. Bora raises his fire barely dodging the attack when a tornado hit him in the back from behind. Bora flew forward from the surprise attack into another water burst from the gargoyle landing on the ground. Bora slowly climb on his knees patting barely able to keep himself conscience when a claw landed on his driving him back into the ground. He saw out of the corner of his eye a tail whip around where he felt a solid blow to his head then all he knew was darkness.</p><p>
  <b>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</b>
</p><p>The Fairy Tail mages all smile at the large reward they got from the council members. It was like Lucy had promised when the morning had hit the request for stopping Bora was sent to all the guilds. However, with the rest of his gang and saving the capture women, they manage to get an incense in their reward and putting a stop to all of Bora opposition. The best part for Fairy Tail reputation was that the stolen Jews the Bora had used to pay a large part of the guild debts.</p><p>As the three was entering the train station they were surprises when a crowd of people was running away. Loke with his enhanced vision could see Erza Scarlet standing at the top of the building.</p><p>“Ladies Erza is there” was all he needed to said as the group ran toward the train station.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p></p><div class="ms-editor-squiggler">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>